Touch
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: A little rivalshipping smut for my readers :  warnings: blindfolds, light bondage


"Yuugi?" Kaiba asked as he shut the front door, locking it and dropping his briefcase in the hall. "Are you home?"

Muttering something unintelligible, Yuugi waved his hand from the couch. He was playing one of Kaiba Corp's older video games, truly a classic in any Duel Monsters fan's eyes, watching the screen intently. Kaiba stood back for a few minutes, not so much seeing the game as seeing Yuugi. Then, as soon as the diminutive duelist finished the final boss, Kaiba pulled a black cloth out of his pocket and stepped forward.

"Seto, did you see-?" Yuugi began to ask excitedly, gasping when everything went dark. His breathing became eratic and he reached out for any part of Kaiba he could touch.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his lover's head, Kaiba intertwined their fingers and hushed him. "I'm here, Yuugi. Trust me." The smaller male paused, trying to slow his breathing with rhythmic clenching of his fingers and soft sighs. Kaiba, regretting his action, murmured, "Would you like a safe word?"

The executive could see Yuugi's eyelids fluttering behind the fabric. "Yes, please," he said in a small voice. Even without his hands, he pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face.

Kaiba reached over the back of the couch and picked him up, cradling him behind his back and under his knees. "Hm... how about 'white'. Can you remember that?"

"Yes," Yuugi replied dutifully. He was tempted to lift up the blindfold to peek at his lover, but resisted the urge. He was set on their bed (from what he could feel) and pushed back by cool hands. "Wait..."

Keeping still, Kaiba frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Remember to touch me?"

The frown faded, replaced by a feral smirk. "I'll remember." Yuugi allowed his shirt to be pulled over his head, comforted by the hand that remained on his stomach, and lifted his hips obediently to have his jeans slid off, cooperating because of the lips on his cheek. "You're doing so well," Kaiba praised, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuugi's mouth. "Do you want to keep going?"

A breathless "yes" later and Kaiba was leaning over Yuugi on all fours, nipping gently at his collarbone. Yuugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck to pull him closer, pressing his thighs together around the brunette's shirt-clad waist. "Please!" he moaned, bucking his hips up for just a little friction.

Without a verbal response, long fingers wrapped around his right arm. He could hear the night table drawer open next to his head, and the distinctive _click!_ of a cap being popped open. Those same fingers slid down his arm to his chest, playfully tweaked a pink nipple, continued to the dip between his waist and hips, stroked once at his erection, then moved to his thigh and shifted it to the side.

"God," Kaiba said quietly to himself, and in a moment of forgetfulness, lifted his hand from Yuugi to unbuckle his belt. Instantly, the younger was sitting up, a sound of distress forcing itself from his throat and his fists clenched hard in the sheets.

"White!" he all but shouted, his whole body tense.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he untied Yuugi's blindfold, and then dropped his hands to Yuugi's on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Yuugi, I-"

Yuugi gently pushed his head against Kaiba's mouth, then looked up. "It wasn't that long," he managed, lifting his hand to press it to his rapidly beating heart. "I'm fine."

"No, it's not fine." Kaiba sat back, one hand clutching Yuugi's and the other rubbing his knuckles across his mouth. "This is supposed to be made of _trust_... And if you can't even trust me to do this correctly..."

Determined not to lose the mood, Yuugi picked up the forgotten blindfold and pressed it into Kaiba's hand. "Tie me to the bed?" he asked softly. "I trust you, Seto."

Kaiba stared into Yuugi's eyes for a few minutes, as if he was looking for a lie, but when he didn't find one, he nodded. "Sit up at the headboard," he said quietly. Yuugi did as he was told, crossing his wrists behind his back. The executive sighed softly, using the long bit of fabric to tie Yuugi's arms to the bedposts instead.

He was disgusted with himself, really. He knew Yuugi couldn't be without his sight without human contact. He'd known since they started their relationship. "Forgetting" was not an option when Yuugi's wellbeing was at stake.

Yuugi could practically read Kaiba's thoughts in his expression. "Stop thinking about it. What's done is done. I'm fine, really." He cocked his head, smiling. "It was a learning experience for both of us."

"It was." He picked up the bottle of lubricant, using the sheets to wipe up the small puddle it made when it fell, and poured some on his fingers. "Spread your legs?"

Again, Yuugi complied, and, supported by Kaiba's hand on his lower back, relaxed to accept the slick finger. While the brunette worked, he murmured, "Your safe word still applies, Yuugi. If I do _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop."

"I will." Yuugi leaned his head back, his legs falling more open. "Please, I need this."

Kaiba pulled his fingers out and finished undoing his pants to pull them off, shifting forward so Yuugi was straddling his lap. "This is going to sting, Yuugi. I didn't finish preparing you."

"Don't care," Yuugi replied quickly, his violet eyes narrowed and dark. "Come on."

"Deep breaths." Kaiba guided him down onto his cock, holding his hips firmly. "Are you okay?"

Yuugi smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kaiba fervently on the lips. "Perfect. Move?"

Kaiba complied with gentle, unrushed thrusts, careful not to break their kiss. Yuugi was the first to pull back, panting and trying to speed up their movements. He pulled futilely at his bonds, moaning and breathless, but Kaiba only smirked and licked his bottom lip. "No, no, Yuugi, you asked for this."

Yuugi groaned piteously, bucking up harder, but he made no sound indicating his safe word. Kaiba looked thoughtfully at him, then raised a hand and covered his boyfriend's eyes. Yuugi's breath hitched, but he still didn't say anything; the only sounds out of his mouth were moans and gasps.

"I'm going to bring you off," Kaiba whispered in his ear, peppering kisses on his cheek. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes_," Yuugi whispered back, his eyes still closed behind Kaiba's hand. His thrusts became brutal, reducing Yuugi to a sobbing, begging mess. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he began to cry out, grabbing the bars of the bed.

Kaiba's lustful grin got bigger. When Yuugi started cursing, he was right on the brink. "Come," he said, his voice dripping in desire.

Yuugi moaned loudly, cumming without a touch to his cock. "Shit," he groaned, mostly to himself, resting his head on the headboard as Kaiba's release followed. He waited, his eyes still closed when Kaiba's hand fell away, until his wrists were free, then his eyelids fluttered open.

"I love you." Yuugi looked up, meeting Kaiba's eyes. "I really do. And I'm sorry."

"I love you too. Don't be." Yuugi rubbed his wrists. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed, yeah? You've had a long day."

Kaiba kissed him and took his hand, helping him up. "I have." He picked Yuugi up, kissing his nose, and smiled at him. "Remember to touch."


End file.
